


The New Student

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Embarrassment, F/M, High School, New Student, Shy, clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You just moved to Beacon Hill after the death of your dad.





	The New Student

It's your first day at Beacon Hills High School. You don’t know anyone and all you want to do is get to your first class, if you can find it that is. This wasn’t your choice, of course. It’s your mom’s. Your dad died. Drunk driver. Your mom made the both of you stay at a hotel right after it happened. She couldn’t stand being in the house her and your dad had built. It was theirs and now it felt empty. The only way for her to move on is to pack you up and move across the state to a completely new place.  You loved your dad and miss him more than anything but you also think moving, uprooting you from all of your friends, is a little inconsiderate of your mother. Of course, you’d never tell her that.

You keep your head down as you walk down the hall, hands full of books, but are stopped when you bump into someone.

“Uh…sorry.” You mumble as your books drop to the floor. You rush to the floor to pick your books up as embarrassment completely consumes. First day and you’re already making yourself out to be clumsy and unattentive.

“It’s no problem! You okay?” A dark-haired boy with brown eyes says as he bends down and helps with your books

“Uh, yeah.” You bite your lip as your heart pounds against your ribcage. The boys at your old school didn’t look like this. He’s beautiful. Jaw-dropping even.

. “I’m Stiles. What’s your name?” He gives you a soft smile, still holding your US History book.

“Y/n. Your name is Stiles?” You question the strange name. After all, who’d name their kid ‘Stiles’? But, then again, he does look like a Stiles.

“Yeah. Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles sighs but doesn’t lose his smile. “You must be new. Want me to help you find your class?”

“Stiles Stilinski? That’s a strange name.” You say but quickly realize that came off much ruder than intended. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“No worries.” He brushes off your comment without a second thought, he never even loses his smile. The bell rings, causing you to jump and realize you’re both still knelt on the floor. “You sure you’re okay?” Stiles chuckles.

“Yeah…” You whisper, fully embarrassed of your jumpiness.

“So you didn’t answer my question. Need help finding your class?” He sticks out his hand as he stands up. You take it and can’t help but notice his hands are calloused. Maybe he’s an artist? Athlete?

“Um..no. I think I got it.” You lie, not wanting to waste his time.

“Psh. Come onnnn. Lemme see your schedule.” He chuckles as he takes the paper from your hand. “Chemistry! Let’s go, we have the same class anyway.” Stiles laughs again as he puts his hand on your shoulder and leads you down the hall.

“You still have my book.” You point out quietly as your steps fall in with his.

“Oh?” He looks to the book in his hand and shakes his head. “Well, one less for you to carry.”


End file.
